Not That Girl?
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: Every so often we long to steal to the land of What Might Have Been... what if Fiyero didn't run off at the end of the lion cub scene?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: to my defense I'll just say, it's been ages since I've written anything Wicked-related, so don't be too harsh on me. This is an idea that's been out there for a while but I've never gotten around to actually sit and write it. It's not planned to be a oneshot, but we'll see how it goes. Reviews will be uber nice, too :)**

**

* * *

**

Not That Girl…?

**Chapter One**

She stood there, rooted to place, staring. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened. One moment she was furious, enraged, and the next… it was as if all hell had gone loose. But she didn't do anything, did she? She was just thinking, she didn't mean to _do_ anything. What _was_ that thing? Couldn't she even think something without causing any trouble?

She stared at the chaos that had been the silent classroom not too long ago, but it was as if she was the only one who was able to do so. The rest of them seemed deep in some sort of a trance, their eyes unseeing, their legs unmoving, their lips mumbling incoherently. It was almost as if something, _someone_, was controlling them.

"What's happening?"

The question, hasty and somewhat panicked, came from beside her. She knew his voice before she tore her eyes from the spectacle in front of her and forces herself to look at him. His eyes were wild, as if he, too, couldn't understand what was going on. "I don't know, I got mad…" Mad, indeed. This was madness. There had to be a way to fix this, to bring things back to normal, to –

"Alright, just… _don't move_!" he commanded. Then, as an afterthought, he raised his hands defensively. "And don't get mad at me."

But she didn't have a chance to question his last statement. She stared at him as he advanced towards the professor's desk and snatched the cage that was still there, a dark curtain still draped over it. No one noticed him, or tried to stop him. They were in a world of their own, still trapped within some sort of a magic.

_Magic_, don't be ridicu –

"Well, _are you coming_?" he asked, looking at her urgently. She shook her head, sending every other thought away. Now that they were given a chance to work, they must hurry. She nodded once, and he dashed out of the classroom with her following suit.

* * *

It was easy to guess where he was headed; she knew the place well. She was sure no one else had frequented the little grove at the edge of the campus' ground except for her. Well, she was obviously wrong, because he clearly knew his way around. They were still running, with him on the lead, farther and farther into the trees. The sun disappeared among the treetops as twilight slowly fell, and it was getting darker the farthest they went.

Her pulse was pounding against her temples. She was getting more and more breathless. She wished he would just stop! He was faster than her, especially since she had on the stupid skirt Galinda had convinced her to borrow that morning. It kept tangling with the high vegetation. She caught sight of his back and her fury rose like wildfire. How in Oz _he_ was the one ending up helping her? Yes, she was addressing him before… _this_… happened, but she didn't actually intend…

Well, she didn't actually intend any of this to happen. Not after she had promised Nessa, _swore_ to her, that it would never happen again. Her heart twitched. She hated the fact she was disappointing her younger sister. She seemed to be doing that constantly, and what's more, it was always out of her control. Nonetheless, it hurt.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice when he slowed down; it wasn't until she had nearly bumped into his back when she did. She swallowed the curse on the edge of her tongue and straightened up before he'd notice. And once again, she found herself bothered. Why did it have to be _him_, the one she most loathed, that arrogant, brainless, spoilt – ugh. She shouldn't do this. She wouldn't go so low. There must be a way to get rid of him somehow.

"Careful! Don't shake him!"

"I'm not!"

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know, we have to find someplace safe – "

"I realize that!" he spun to face her, and she was relieved to see that her arrogance had finally hit a nerve. She was a short way from reaching her goal. Soon she would be left alone. And then, before she knew it, he was gaining closer. He placed the cage on the ground and raised his eyes to hers again. "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

Taken aback by the offence his voice carried, she slowly replied, "No, not _really_ stupid."

A shadow of a smile crossed his face. She knew she wasn't supposed to notice that, so she didn't comment, nor did she break his intent gaze. There was something extremely superior by the way he was pinning her with his gaze, challenging her almost. Well, she wouldn't be the first to look away. She wouldn't let him enjoy his victory. "Why is it that every time I see you, you cause some sort of a commotion?" he asked, removing his jacket with one hand and loosening his tie with the other.

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at his observation. Was he mocking her, or was he serious? "I don't _cause_ commotions, I _am_ one!"

"Well, that's for sure."

So he _was_ mocking her. Fury rose within her, making her blood boil. She glared at him, hoping he could read in her eyes just how much she loathed him. "So you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm – "

She wasn't listening to him. She didn't want his lame attempts of protest. Now _she_ was offended. "Do you think I _want_ to be this way? Do you think I want to care that much? Don't you know how easy my life would be if I didn't?"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"

The question, sharp and blunt, caught her off-guard again, causing her voice trail off. For a moment she was actually speechless. "Oh. Sorry," she murmured, her heart racing. Who was this boy, this one person at Shiz, who wasn't the least intimidated by her? He didn't seem terrified, on the contrary; he seemed quite pleased with himself. Her eyes narrowed when something else occurred to her. He wasn't who everyone thought he was. He wasn't who _she_ thought he was. She saw it now. "Can I say just one more thing?"

He raised his hands, half in amusement, half in despair. She took it as a 'yes'.

"You could walk away back there," she pointed out quietly, and now sort of hesitantly, as the thought formed itself in her mind.

He gave her a long look, his eyes blank and not understanding. "So?"

She sighed inwardly. Was he really that dense? Or was he just insistent to hold on to false pretenses? "So, no matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be – "

"Excuse me, there's no pretense here!" he cut her off. "I happen to be genuinely self absorbed and deeply shallow."

A small laughter escaped her lips before she could hold it back. "No, you're not," she said softly, slowly raising her eyes to his. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."

Before she knew it, something in his eyes darkened, and she immediately regretted her last statement. She was just making an observation; she didn't mean to hurt him! But it seemed to be too late; he was hardly looking at her now. "Fine, look, if you don't want my help – "

"No, I do!" she protested, grabbing his hand before she could think better of it. There was this twitch in his heart the moment he turned away from her. She didn't stop to question her doing. She just didn't want him to leave. So she followed her instinct. She tried to stop him the only way she knew how.

He froze in place. She could feel him tense beneath her touch. This was how she realized what she had just done. Never in her life did she feel the need to be depended on someone; not until now. And now of all people it was him she couldn't bear to let go? How could she humiliate herself so, and seem so desperate to him, a complete stranger?

He turned ever so slowly, and directed his gaze with hers once more. She almost gasped by what she had found in his eyes. His expression was unreadable to her, and yet it felt as if he could see what was on her mind. Blood rushed to her face; she could feel it darken with blush. She hoped he wouldn't notice, now that evening was slowly falling. His gaze was intense, dark blue, as he was silently questioning her act. Then she realized her hand was still on his, and she slowly let it go, pretending not to notice the sparkle of electricity that went between them as her fingers grazed his skin.

She wanted to say something, but what could she say? Should she apologize? And if so, where should she even begin? She stole a glance of him again. He looked lost; but not in that loathsome, silly way he had always seem to her. There was something new to his confusion now; out of instinct, she knew his gaze was reflecting her own.

From somewhere behind him, the cub was wailing. She remembered the reason they were out there in the first place and shot herself forward, hurrying past him, to kneel near the covered cage. She scolded herself as her face cooled down, her blush fading. Could she be any more selfish, when the little creature so desperately needed their help? She removed the cloth and peered in. "Poor thing. His heart is trembling. I didn't mean to frighten him."

She didn't even realize she said it aloud until she heard his voice behind her, softer now, but also closer. "What _did_ you mean to do?" he inquired, nearly whispered, and she was horrified to discover he was kneeling beside her. He was looking at her so intently, straight at her, into her. "And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

The question hung there between them, unanswered. She didn't know what to say, mostly because the very same question was whirling in her mind since she had realized what she had done earlier in class. What was she supposed to say? How could she explain this… thing she was suddenly feeling, when she couldn't even define it to herself?

When did it happen? When did she stop seeing in him the silly prince he claimed to be? How come she didn't notice, until it was too late? And how she was supposed to hide it from him when he was looking at her as intently as he was doing at that very moment? She looked away, desperate to escape his nearness, and a gasp escaped her. "You're bleeding," she murmured, staring at a small wound on his cheek.

"I am?"

He didn't look away from her. He looked transfixed, as if he, too, was under a trans. She nodded, not daring to look away as well. "It must have scratched you." She raised her hand, letting her finger graze his cheek ever so gently.

"Yeah…" His breath felt warm against her wrist as he replied. It was as if her own body was on fire. "Or maybe it scratched me, or something." He was leaning impossibly closer to her with each passing moment. Her hand still rested against his cheek, so their noses were touching briefly. There was a sharp intake of breath – it took her a moment to realize it was her own – when his lips fluttered against hers.

The cub wailed again, louder, as if in protest on his abandonment. The sound forced them apart. They looked at one another, breathless and startled. There was something new in his gaze now, something softer yet undecipherable still. It was hardly a real kiss, but she could feel her cheeks flush again at the memory of it. Slowly, she removed her hand from his cheek, well-aware of his eyes on her.

She knew she was acting selfishly, that she should probably get up and check on the cub, but she couldn't bring herself to. And to be honest, it was safe for now, in the depth of the grove. It was fine to stall for a while. If no one had found them yet, no one would. That is, if they even bothered to search.

A gasp escaped her as he touched her chin, gently raising her head with his finger. She thought he'd say something, a nasty remark about how he didn't mean any of it, how it was someone's cruel joke, and how stupid she was to fall for it, but he didn't.

Before she knew it, his lips were against hers again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh. my. God. you guys... are amazing. thanks SO much for all your lovely reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting all that! It's been a while since I've made an appearance in the Wicked section, and faithful readers is always great to have, so thank you! Here's chapter two... it's gonna be a short story (not sure how many chapters yet), and alternating POVs, so this one is Fiyero's. Happy reading, and keep up those great reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He was out of breath. Now that the sun had gone down and the adrenaline had faded, he started to feel the cold, slowly sipping into him. But it didn't matter. It seemed that nothing did. He didn't look away from her. He _wouldn't_; he wouldn't let her win. Yes, ridiculous, but this was what it had gone down for, a childish war, because she obviously thought she was better than anyone else. Who knew, it could have been a way for her to compensate the color of her skin, for all he knew.

Anyway, there they were, facing each other in the darkening grove. And he was still waiting for her reply, waiting desperately, but he would never admit it to her. What was it about her that intrigued him so? What was it about her that made him follow her so blindly, so unlike him? It went beyond the color of her skin, or her Galindafication, although he had to agree he was taken aback by it when he had seen her earlier in class. But he couldn't bring himself to admit it – no, it would have risked his reputation far more than necessary – so he mocked her instead.

And then _that_ happened, and he couldn't just… leave her there. He saw what she had done while she was furious, who knew what she was capable of, by herself? So he tagged along. He was trying to help. And she? All she seemed to care about was how to be nasty to him. Speaking about ungrateful. And then before he knew it, she started… analyzing him, as if he was the most obvious person in Oz. It scared him. She hardly knew him, why would she uncover all those things about him? His discomfort grew with each observation; he wasn't sure how to react, so he thought he'd just walk away and leave her there.

She grabbed his hand. He hadn't expected her to do that. There was something incredibly desperate to this act. Something within her transformed. Her eyes didn't seem furious anymore. Her expression softened, still unreadable to him. And suddenly, he just had to know. He didn't even realize the question bothered him so until he had uttered it. Why _was_ he the only one she didn't do it to?

A gasp escaped her, violently shaking him off his reverie. "You're bleeding," she whispered urgently, raising her hand to his face. She didn't seem to be aware of her movement, but _he_ was. He stopped his breath instinctively when her finger ended up resting against his cheek. It was cold, but it was hardly felt. His face was on fire. His whole body was. His head was reeling. What was happening? "It must have scratched you."

For a moment, he wasn't sure what she meant, but then a burning sensation on his face reminded him. The cub. "Yeah… or maybe it scratched me, or something," he replied dumbly. He realized what he had said only after he did, but it was too late to take back the ridicule. He was horrified with himself. It was almost as if he was looking at the scene from the side, because this boy was not him. This boy wanted to wrap his arms around this girl who had just offended him and claimed to know the mysteries of his heart. This boy wanted to kiss her and see if her lips really tasted as sweet as they seemed. This boy longed to hold her and never let go.

Slowly, so he wouldn't frighten her, he leaned forward, stealing a glance at her. There was no fear in her eyes, just confusion. Her lips were slightly parted, as if with question. Before he could think better of it, he covered them with his.

It didn't last long, though, for the cub had other ideas. A loud wail tore into the silence. He cowered backwards; so did she. It was comforting to know he wasn't the only one who couldn't figure out the situation. His cheek burned, not so much from the cut but more from the absence of her touch. He stared at her in wonderment. How did she do it? It was impossible he would just… fall for her, just like that… wasn't it?

Yet somehow, he _had_.

He reached for her chin and tilted her head a bit up so he could meet her eyes. Whatever in Oz he was feeling, the same strange emotion was reflected from her eyes as well. But he didn't want to question it. There was only one thing he wanted to do now.

He kissed her, gently. He felt her tense beneath his touch. Other than that she didn't flinch, but she didn't even give him a sign she would slap him if he pulled away, either. Then before he realized it, her lips parted ever so slightly. She was kissing him back now, too, hesitantly, as if she was half expecting him to run off in a moment.

Like hell he would.

He delved deeper into the kiss, nestling her face between his palms. What started as a sweet, innocent kiss was soon turning into something else, far from innocent. He slipped his hands from her face only to entangle them in her hair, that long raven hair, that fascinated him from what felt like eternity now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. A wave of heat surged through him as their tongues battled, caressing one another. There was nothing he wanted more than laying her backwards against the soft grass and…

He pulled away from her, panting, as the thought hit him. No. He couldn't. Not with her. Thinking about it alone felt wrong. If it was any other girl he wouldn't have hesitated, but she was not like that.

And remembering she was still there, he dared to look up and meet her eyes. She seemed breathless, her cheeks dark with blush, her lips slightly swollen from their kisses, her eyes sparkling with something he couldn't quite identify. She was watching him now, waiting it seemed, but for what? Did she expect him to make an apology? Of course, the most gentlemanly thing would be to apologize for his impulsive, beastly, inappropriate behavior, but that's not what he wanted to do. Not as long as he couldn't figure out what in Oz had just happened, and more importantly why. But he had initiated it; he was obviously expected to speak first.

"I, uhhh, I don't know what came over me." Which was true, but also incredibly lame as an excuse.

"That's alright. Nothing happened."

He stared at her incredulously. Even though he was hurt by her statement, he was relieved to read the lie in her eyes. Something _did_ happen. And she knew it as well as he did. "I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you were hoping for," he said, feeling quite bold.

"Yes, I thought you wouldn't," she replied, laughing nervously. "Can I ask you something else though?"

To be honest, he feared the questions that may rise in her mind, but he didn't seem a smart enough way to avoid it. "Go ahead."

She hesitated for a moment. "Earlier in class," she started, her voice quiet yet steady. "You said I didn't have to do this," she said, motioning her blouse, the one he recognized to be Galinda's. "I'm not sure why you'd say such a thing. Why you'd bother."

Her honestly caught him off guard. How was he supposed to reply without making a complete fool out of himself? He stalled for a moment, staring at her blankly, looking for the right thing to say. The look she gave him was persistent. She really did want to know. "I can't answer that," he mumbled eventually, defeated. His face burned. He was blushing. Great.

"Because you don't know, or because you don't want to?" she pressed.

He looked away from her. It felt as if she could read right through him, like she had done before. It was frightening. Up until that afternoon she loathed him like no other; it wasn't hard to guess. How come now, she of all people could read him so well?

"Be honest with me," she pleaded after a moment. "Do you think it looks ridiculous? More ridiculous than normally, I mean. Is that what it is all about?"

"_No_, of course not!" How could she think so little of him? Well not that he hadn't given her enough reason to do so, but could she really think he'd think that after what had just happened? "You look beautiful," he whispered, hardly looking at her. That was the true. But she looked beautiful with her own clothes; she didn't need Galinda's fancy attires to show it off.

A shadow crossed her expression. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see."

Her tone got colder. Somehow he said something he shouldn't have. "What?"

"Look, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Spend more time with me so you would appear more agreeable to Galinda."

_What?_ "That's _not_ what I was doing!" She raised one eyebrow skeptically. He tried not to think of how endearing this small motion was; there were more urgent matters to take care of now. "Come on, _now_ you're being ridiculous. Do you _really_ think Galinda would have approved us being here, me kissing you?"

"What _are_ you doing then?" she shot back, out of necessity to say the last word, it seemed.

"I… don't know," he confessed, momentarily at loss. Then he looked at her hesitantly, a small smile curling on his lips. "But you're here too." She looked away, with silent admittance it seemed. "I think you're asking the wrong questions," he said, taking her hand before she had a chance to resist. She watched him as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss against her palm.

"Why?"

It could mean anything, but he knew just what she meant. This was the question she _was_ meant to ask, instead of every other meaningless inquiry. And he thought he had the answer now. "Because it feels right."

A shiver went through her, and as a sudden chill overtook him, he realized she must be cold. "Here, allow me," he said, moving to sit behind her. Before she could protest, he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against the cold. It took a moment before she relaxed into his embrace with a murmured 'thank you'.

"You're welcome," he whispered in her ear. He felt so strange. One moment they were yelling at one another, and the next…

"We should probably get going, though."

It took him a moment to realize she was referring to the cub, who was now silent in his cage. It was incredibly selfish of him, but the last thing he wanted was to pull away from her. "I don't think he'd mind if we stay here a little bit longer."

She turned in his arms, and although he thought she'd be furious, there was definitely a smile hidden in her expression. "They'd start searching for him soon," she said softly.

He shifted a bit so he was facing her again. Then he leaned forward to lay a small kiss against her lips. "Not…" – kiss – "…yet…" he murmured, trailing kisses along her jawline and neck. He hated himself for having to use that trick on her, but he was desperate. He pulled away from her with difficulty and glanced at her. He knew that he had her; her eyes were dark, watching him with protest. He grinned mischievously and captured her lips with his once more.

He could sense her defenses dropping as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_Elphie_!" Galinda called, knocking on the bathroom's door for what seemed like the millionth time. "You've been in there for _hours_, there are other people who need to get ready for their day if you don't mind!"

The thick wooden door had made Galinda's voice less shrilling than it probably was from the other end. She stared at her reflection. How long had she been there? And doing what? Was it possible that for the last five minutes she had done nothing than looking at herself in the mirror? That was so… vain, so unlike her.

She smiled to herself. The green girl in the mirror returned the smile. She looked almost beautiful. Well, she _was_ somewhat beautiful with her hair down and her eyes sparkling. She was beautiful because _he_ told her she was, and he had never lied to her.

It'd been two weeks since that evening in the grove. They managed to get the cub out of the school grounds, to set him free. She hoped it would manage to run off to safety. They had never heard about Dr. Dillamond again. She did try to question people in that matter; Oz knew, she bothered Madame Morrible endlessly about it. It was as if no one cared. She didn't want to give up on her teacher, but she wasn't left with many other choices. Around them, more and more Animal teachers had been replaced, new ideologies had been taught, it was horrible. This was not why she was so thrilled to go to Shiz. This was her worst nightmare.

Luckily, she had Fiyero there to distract her. She smiled. A few weeks back she would have mocked her own stupidity. Relying on someone else to make her feel better about things, about herself, was something she had never managed to grasp. Her own father didn't think so highly about her, why would anyone else?

And then he stepped into her life and proved her wrong. She found herself changing, slowly, into a softer version of herself. She gave up the straight face and sarcasm, at least around him. She didn't need those to defend herself like she did around other people. Besides, he had managed to read passed them every single time. She laughed more when she was with him. She was more talkative, in a way her own sister wouldn't have believed. And the thing that was most remarkable to her was that he was changing too. They had long discussions about politics and state affairs, and she discovered he _was_ more than a pretty face. He actually had opinions. He didn't like the change of staff in Shiz any more than she did. They used to dream of the changes they'd make after graduation. Yes, it was silly and childish and idealistic, but it was nice to know she wasn't the only one who had them. It was even nicer to know that _he _was the one sharing them with her.

Another knock came at the door, startling her. She'd been in there for far too long. She ran a hand through her hair and stepped out. Galinda was glaring at her as she walked passed her, obviously waiting for an apology. She didn't intend to make one. Galinda had never made any apologies when she spent all these hours beyond these doors. But she could feel the eyes of her roommate on her the entire time she stuffed her bag with books. It was quite annoying, really.

She turned to shoot Galinda a glare of her own. Galinda gasped, startled, at the suddenness of her turn. "What?" she asked, in a tone that sounded too blunt to her own ears.

"N-nothing. It's just… you look nice."

She softened instantly. Receiving a compliment from Galinda was unusual. "Thank you, I guess." But it didn't stop Galinda from looking at her closely still. She laughed nervously. "Why are you staring at me?"

Galinda hesitated. "You look different."

She rolled her eyes. "You made me have my hair down, silly, of course I look different."

"No. Beside that. Are you wearing any makeup? Your eyes are all sparkly."

"Umm no."

"Funny," Galinda mussed. "If I didn't know you I would have thought there was a boy involved."

She was grateful to have her back turned to Galinda the moment she had said that. Her cheeks darkened so much she was sure Galinda would figure it all out with a single glance. She could be dense at times, but she had a sixth sense when it came to those matters.

That was the only flaw in the, umm, new situation. Galinda didn't know anything yet. Being so absorbed in school and her social life, she hadn't suspected anything. She felt bad, sneaking behind her roommate's back, especially since it involved seeing someone her roommate had decided to marry someday, but to be honest, she didn't know what she could say. Besides, everything was still so new. It was selfish, but she wanted to keep things for herself for a while, before the inevitable need to work things out, to question, to make a choice.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Galinda," she replied, keeping her voice as non-caring as possible although her heart was racing. She didn't have enough courage to say it to her face though. She really _had_ changed, she thought bitterly. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be late for my first class." She didn't wait for Galinda's reply. She walked passed her and escaped the room.

* * *

Sitting next to him in class was agony. Their nearness was making concentrating in the lesson extremely difficult. Her heart fluttered very time their elbows touched. She stole glances at him as the lesson dragged on, only when she was certain no one was looking. She couldn't see, but she had a feeling he was doing the same.

And then, about half an hour into the lesson, he coughed softly and pushed his parchment in her direction. It took her a moment to decipher his scrawl. _You look very nice today_.

She smiled and dared to direct her eyes with his for a brief moment. He returned her smile, his eyes speaking volumes. Feeling her cheeks darken, she turned her gaze towards the blackboard. A while later, when the teacher assigned in-class reading, she felt him shift beside her.

"How about a private picnic in the grove this afternoon?" he murmured, so low she could barely hear him.

"It might rain."

"It won't."

"I have a lot of material to read for tomorrow's exam."

"Bring it along and we'll read it together."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Pretty much, yes," he replied, smiling. "So how about it?"

"Shh," she whispered, giggling under her breath.

"Not until you say 'yes'."

"Fine," she breathed, unsure whether to be amused by his persistent or annoyed with it. "Just be quiet."

She didn't look at him, but she could hear the smile in his reply. "Excellent."

* * *

He was right, of course. It wasn't raining, and except for a few straying clouds in the afternoon sky, nothing indicated that it would. When he said earlier they'd review the material for the exam, she was sure it was just an excuse to convince her to come, but apparently he was serious about it. They had lunch, after which they were sitting on the grass, silently reading. He was leaning against a tree trunk with her head in his lap. Light breeze was making the leaves at the treetops whistle. She closed her eyes, laying the book against her chest. It was so easy to drift to slumber, especially with his fingers buried in her hair, gently massaging her skull.

Lying there, completely at ease, felt strange. She wasn't used to such vanities. There was this tingling at the tips of her fingers. There was this longing within her, to do something, anything. She couldn't sit still. And realizing that for the past two weeks she had done just that, a horrible sense of guilt had washed through her like a tidal wave. Dr. Dillamond may be running out of time, so did other teachers who had vanished recently, while she was fooling around in a silly teenagers' dream. And then something else occurred to her.

Perhaps it wasn't even _her_ dream to pursue.

She sat up abruptly. In the distance, a thunder struck, but she barely heard it.

"What is it?" he asked, startled by her sudden motion, it seemed.

"This is wrong," she murmured, unsure whether it was him she was addressing, or herself. Her mind was reeling. Suddenly, this was all she knew.

"What is?" he asked gently, covering her hand with his. She snatched hers away and got up, quickly stuffing her books back in her bag. "Elphaba?"

"No. Don't," she pleaded, moving away from his outstretched arms. "I can't do this."

"What are you talking about? Can't do what?"

"_This_! Fiyero…" She sighed. She wasn't quite sure how to start, what to say. "There's a matter we haven't, umm, discussed yet."

"What?"

"Galinda."

She only mentioned her name, but he clearly understood what it was all about by the way his lower lip tightened. "Oh," he said dumbly.

She held her gaze with his. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but she still doesn't know anything about any of this."

"No, that's quite precise," he said quietly, looking extremely guilty all of a sudden.

A drizzle had started, but she was hardly aware of it. The truth was out there, a dark shadow between them. And the decision had fallen. "In that case, I'd better go," she said softly, turning away from him.

"Elphaba, wait!" She stopped, in spite of herself. He had caught up with her in no time, standing in her way. By then it was raining fairly heavily. It seemed like the wrong moment for I-told-you-so's. "What had brought it up?"

"I woke up," she replied softly, barely holding back an urge to remove a damp lock of hair from his forehead. She sighed and walked passed him, determined never to look back.

"Elphaba, please, just stop!" He got hold of her arm then, not forcefully, but strong enough to make her stop. He looked at her persistently. She couldn't bring herself to look away. "Look, just… it's pouring with rain," he said, then smirked as if he realized he was stating the obvious. "Let's just go to my room and talk this over, alright?" He replied her raised eyebrow with a shrug. "It's closer, and it's private. It will raise fewer questions." He took her hand before she had a chance to resist, and gave it a little squeeze. "Come on."

* * *

The sudden storm had sent everyone indoors, so by the time they'd made it to the boys' dormitories, no one was around to notice them sneak in. She couldn't help glancing around suspiciously as they made their way up dozens of stairs, crossing one hallway after another. Girls were not allowed in there. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if someone would see her there. It wasn't as if she could easily mingle among a crowd.

Finally, at the top floor, he motioned towards one of the doors. She sighed inwardly with relief. Her boots were soggy; they made a creaky noise with every step she took. Her clothes were soaked, clinging to her uncomfortably. She didn't even want to think the horrid condition her hair had been at.

He opened the door and sidled, letting her walk passed him. It was a suite, similar to her and Galinda's, only he had it for himself. The room was softly lit, and warm although there was no fire burning in the fireplace. She stood there in the middle of the small sitting room, shaking, but mostly ashamed with the way she was dripping water all over his floor.

"Bedroom is over there," he said, directing her down the dark hall with the slightest touch of his hand against her back. "I'll get you some towels and a blanket."

She nodded, half numb with the cold, and followed him into the room. He lit two candles, and the room was washed with an orange glow. Then he left, softly shutting the door behind him.

Relieved to be left alone, she released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She didn't falter to have a look around. Finding the first piece of furniture water wouldn't be able to ruin, she sat on the edge of a chair and leaned over to take off her boots. It was a relief, but it didn't last long, for her dress was still clinging to her. She didn't know how long he would be gone, but she had to get rid of the dress or she would catch a serious cold. Glancing around the room, she had suddenly noticed a bathrobe hung by a door she hadn't noticed before. She snatched it off its hook and laid it against the bed. Then, hastily, she started undoing the buttons of her dress.

It was when the soggy material had dropped noiselessly to the floor when she had heard the doorknob rattle; by then, it was too late to retrieve the robe from the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Another thunder struck, making him shudder in spite of himself. It was getting really bad out; he was glad they managed to escape on time, and fairly in one piece. And that brought back the last thing that had happened before they made a run for the dormitories, and his forehead wrinkled at the memory of it. He still didn't have the faintest idea why she would bring it up all of a sudden, but at the same time he cursed his naivety, because he should have seen it coming.

It would be a lie to say he had not weighted his options a thousand times over since the whole thing had started. Those pressing questions had kept him awake for a few nights in a row now. He had been avoiding Galinda for several days, and she was obviously beginning to notice it. Just that afternoon, she was trying to corner him, and somehow he managed to get away without letting his meeting with Elphaba slip. He knew how much he was risking by keeping it away from her, but to be honest, it wasn't something he wanted to handle at the moment.

Only now he seemed to have to. But it still bothered him, because Elphaba's reaction was so sudden, literally out of thin air. She seemed comfortable one moment, and then the next she was all but avoiding him. And it hurt because just like that, she was back where they had started, a scared young woman who thought so little of herself. All she needed was to gain a bit of self-confidence, which she had done during this time she was with him, and now in a split second, it was all falling apart from a reason he could not quite figure out.

He grabbed a few towels from the cupboard and headed back to his bedroom. He buried his head in one, drying his hair as he opened the door absent-mindedly. He looked up, did a double take, and the towel dropped to the floor when he realized what it was he was witnessing.

Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she gasped, looking as frightened as a rabbit. She was wearing a thin dark slip, soaking wet by the way it was clinging to her. Horrified, she wrapped her arms around herself, but it didn't quite have the desired affect. Trying not to look straight at her so he wouldn't embarrass her any further, he hurried towards her and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she murmured in what sounded like discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked," he said, kicking himself for not thinking about it sooner. Things between them were delicate as it was; he had to do that to make things worse… and what was even worse, she might think he did it on purpose! "Can I get you anything? Maybe some tea?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you," she replied, teeth chattering.

"Here, have a seat," he said, gently directed her to his bed. "I'll light a fire."

Soon the fire was burning, it was getting slightly warmer. He knew he should probably change his own clothes, but he didn't want to leave her alone. She looked terrified, probably at the thought of getting caught in his room. When their eyes met, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her, as if wishing to disappear into it.

He took in her lips, almost purple with the chill, her damp hair that was tumbling down her shoulders in tangles. She had never been more beautiful to him. He raised a hand to brush a lock of her off her forehead before he could think better of it. She kept her eyes locked with his; they looked huge in her face. He didn't dare to look away. He thought he was the one moving towards her first, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything, except for the feeling of her lips against his.

He kissed her slowly, careful not to scare her off. Her lips were cold. To his surprise, she didn't try to push him away. Her kisses were uncertain, as if she was holding back, but at some point, the hesitation melted away. The room got stifling with each frenzied kiss. He slipped the blanket off her shoulders as he gently laid her back. He could feel her hands tangling in his hair as he leaned over to kiss her more deeply. His head was reeling, but he wasn't going to stop and question. No, he'd just go with his instincts on this one. That, or wait for the slap.

When the need for air became unbearable he pulled away and started trailing light kisses along her jaw, down her throat. Her back shot off the bed as she threw her head back to give him better access. He moved the thin straps of her slip with his teeth so he could kiss her shoulders, first one, then the other. Her breath was getting raspier each time his lips made contact with her skin. His hand slid up her leg, feeling the silky material of her slip, slipping beneath is, sliding up her thigh –

She jolted up, breathless, and laid a hand against his chest. "Don't."

He pulled away from her, startled by her sudden movement, but not entirely surprised. He sort of expected her to do that much sooner. He tried to steady his breath and bring his mind back to the right track as he looked at her questionably. She seemed to be struggling to do the same thing.

"Not until Galinda knows," she breathed.

"Elphaba – "

"I'd better go," she murmured, mostly to herself, it seemed, as she climbed out of his bed. She picked up her dress and put it back on hastily, keeping her back turned to him, be it from modesty or embarrassment, he couldn't say.

"It's still damp," he remarked dumbly.

She shook her head, obviously not caring. "I just want to get out of here," she replied, tying her boots. She escaped the room before he managed to utter another protest. It was obviously futile; she wouldn't listen. A shiver went through him; the room was suddenly chilly once more. Sitting alone on his bed, his head between his hands, he sighed wearily, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

For the next few days, he was confined to his room with a cold, which saved him the need to think things over. Then when he got slightly better, the weather was so horrible that everyone was constantly seeking for shelter from the rain, hurrying from the dormitories to their lessons. Not wishing to become ill again, he had done the same. He found himself avoiding both, Elphaba for her denouncing looks, Galinda for her ongoing interrogations.

He headed back to his room after his last class. The sky was surprisingly clear from clouds, but it was still cold; he had a feeling that the storm wasn't over yet. He was distracted, pondering where he should spend his afternoon, now with the unexpected break in the rain. Just when he decided to have lunch at the café at the far end of the campus, he heard his name, and a tap of feet behind him. He turned, and cursed his bad luck. Galinda was gaining closer, and he had nowhere to hide.

"Fiyero, dearest, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!" she chimed, finally catching up with him.

"Good afternoon, Galinda," he murmured; he was hardly able to look at her, as if his face alone would turn him in.

"I haven't seen you around recently. I was worried about you," she said, genuine concern reflected from her eyes.

"Oh. I'm… around. It's just… this rain and all, you know."

"Well thank Oz it's just that," she replied, laughing nervously. "I thought you were ignoring me or something."

"Why… why would I do that?" he asked, heart pounding, wondering how the ever oblivious Galinda was so spot on with her observations this time?

"I don't know, that's how it looked like," she said, somewhat hesitantly, and gave him a closer look. It felt as if her eyes were drilling holes into him, trying to see through his pretence.

"Galinda…" he sighed. There was no way out. He had to do it. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

The farthest they went into the grove, the more uncomfortable he felt. There was something about this place he had always associated with Elphaba, as if it was 'their' place. Bringing Galinda there made him feel like a traitor. He hated himself for what he was going to do to her. He didn't want to upset her or break her heart, but it seemed inevitable.

"It's beautiful here," she commented as they crossed a small bridge. She stopped to lean against the railing, and looked down at the little river that flowed beneath it. "I didn't even know this place existed."

"I come here a lot, to think."

She turned and gave him an astounded look. "_To think_?" she echoed as if she misheard him. "About what?"

"You know, about school, about you, about the future."

A small gasp escaped her. Slowly, she walked towards him. "Do you see me in your future?"

This was where he realized the trap he had dropped himself into. He didn't mean it like that. But of course that was how she'd take it, if she heard her name combined with the word 'future'. He felt like kicking himself. He looked down at her, frantically trying to think of a good enough reply that wouldn't get him into deeper trouble. "I'm not sure what it is I see," he said eventually.

"Well, I see you in mine," she whispered, her cheeks darkening with sudden blush. Before he knew it, she was moving closer to him, shy yet determined. There wasn't much he could do. He kissed her back because it made more sense than pushing her away. He didn't mean to be rude; if he was going to hurt her, the least he could do was to maintain some of her dignity, and his. He tried to clear his mind, not to make comparisons, but they seemed inevitable. He remembered his first kiss with Elphaba, right there in the grove. This one was different. Something was missing, yet he couldn't quite figure out what.

A thunder boomed right over their heads, forcing them apart. He looked up just when the first drops of rain had started to fall, and wondered how he hadn't noticed the darkening sky before. Galinda shrieked, exclaiming something about her hair and outfit. He laughed; it was so much like her to worry about such vanities. And then his laughter stopped when he remembered the last time he had escaped a storm, and where it had led him to. He grabbed her hand as they ran off to find a shelter from the rain.

As he looked back by instinct, he thought he saw a flash of green by the riverside, disappearing among the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She gasped when she noticed him turn, and ducked at once, hiding behind a thick bush. Did he see her? Her vision was blurred with the rain, so she wasn't sure. She watched him until they disappeared from her sight, and then released the breath she was holding since she had first noticed them on the bridge.

She saw everything. Even if she couldn't hear them up there, seeing them was enough. Seeing him kissing her had made it all clear. He had made his choice. She wasn't upset; really, she wasn't. It was fair to say she had expected as much. She just wished… she sort of hoped he would have the courtesy to tell her about it himself. Finding out about it made it all the more horrible.

Brokenhearted. Now _that_ was something she had never experienced before. Like there could be a different ending to this short-lasting fairytale. Huh, what a laugh. The end was written before the fairytale had even started. She should have known all along she wasn't the one.

Something wet slipped down her cheek. At first she found it odd, for she was protected from the rain, in her hiding place beneath the bridge. And then she realized it wasn't rain at all. A sob escaped her as the truth had dawned on her. Before she knew it, she was crying uncontrollably, covering her face in her hands to muffle the sound of it. Not that anyone was around to notice. It was more the force of habit. She rarely cried. There was no point. It was wiser to bottle up everything. No one wanted to hear her anyway. It was easier to give them what they wanted.

And now… what was different about now than anything else she had ever lost in her life? Why did it matter more? Why did she care so much? Especially since she knew she wouldn't win, she _couldn't_ win, not with Galinda as her opponent. Galinda, with her golden hair and sapphire-like eyes. How could she _not_ win him?

She guessed that the thing that hurt her most was the possibility, that tiny spark of hope, that things would be different this time, that this one single time, she _would_ get her way. She snorted as more tears came. So much for a silly teenager's dream.

She waited for the rain to turn into a light drizzle before she headed back to the dormitories. She felt numb; she hardly noticed the rain. She just wanted to get back to her room and forget the last few weeks had ever happened.

"Miss Elphaba! There you are!"

She turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Madame Morrible was hurrying towards her, carrying an umbrella to protect her sophisticated hairdo. Her hand flew instinctively to her face, to wipe the remaining tears. "Madame Morrible."

"I have thrillifying news!" The headmistress announced, hardly noticing her tears. "I finally heard back from the Wizard, and my dear," she paused, smiling, "He wishes to meet you!"

Her heart began to race as the words quickly sank in. "He asked for _me_? _Personally_?"

Madame Morrible nodded. "I know how devastated you were the other day about poor old Dr. Dillamond. But you see, one door closes, and another opens!" As she was speaking, she took a bright green envelope out of an inner pocket of her cloak and presented it to her with flourish.

Her hand shook when she took the envelope from the older woman. She stared at it, then at her headmistress, wide-eyed. All previous sadness was quickly melting away. "I don't know what to say," she said, astounded, as a strange sound escaped her. Was she really… giggling? Suddenly, she couldn't contain her joy. "Oh, Madame, how can I ever thank you?"

"Be careful, dear," Madame Morrible said, laughing at her reaction. She raised her umbrella higher so it would cover them both. "You mustn't get wet!" She thought for a moment, and shook her head. "Wait, I know," she said, taking out her wand. With an elegant wave, the rain was gone, replaced by the last beams of sunlight. "Did I mention weather was my specialty?"

She laughed. She felt so wonderful. There was so much more she wanted to say, where, when, what, and how it was possible that the great and wonderful Wizard asked for _her_ of all people, but Madame Morrible was getting ready to leave. "Oz speed, my dear. Make me proud!"

"I will. I'll try."

And as she watched Madame Morrible walk away, a smile slowly settled across her lips, mocking the tears that previously stained her face. Perhaps it wasn't a teenager's dream she was meant to pursue. She pressed the envelope to her chest, close to her still pounding heart, thinking that if she could feel it, she'd know it really happened. All her life, she was different. Perhaps her dreams, her destiny, were meant to be different as well.

"Elphaba, wait!"

Her heart froze. She was still excited over Madame Morrible's good news that she hadn't noticed him hurrying in her direction. It was too late to hide or pretend she hadn't seen him. She just stood there, watching him expressionless as he caught up with her.

"Where are you hurrying off to?" he asked, smiling, but she saw beyond his smile. He was nervous.

"Back to my room."

"Well, can I walk you?" he asked, already falling into step beside her.

"Surely you have better things to do."

"Like what?" he asked, clearly missing the edge in her voice. Before she knew it, his hand encircled her arm, not forcefully, but enough to make her stop. "Will you stop for a moment? What is this all about?"

"Quit it, Fiyero, you know _exactly_ what this is bout." Too stunned by her own outburst, she looked away. "It hurts enough without you forcing it out of me. Just let me go."

He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. "You mean Galinda?" And then realization seemed to hit him, and he sighed. "You mean Galinda."

She forced herself to direct her gaze with his, to keep her expression blank. She wouldn't cry, not again, and surely not in front of him. She said nothing, just stood there, still clutching the envelope to her, and watched him as he ran a hand through his hair in discomfort.

"I'm not sure what to say," he said after a moment.

"Let me go, and you wouldn't have to bother," she said dryly, trying to walk passed him.

"No, wait, that's not what I mean!" he protested, standing in her way. "Whatever you saw or heard on the bridge earlier, you must know that I didn't, I mean I would never…" His voice trailed off. He sighed in what sounded like frustration, and looked up at her seriously. "I've never meant to hurt either of you."

"You don't need to apologize, I understand."

"You understand what?"

"You've made your choice."

"Funny, I don't recall saying that."

"You didn't. I've seen enough to figure as much."

"You think that this kiss…?" he asked, shaking his head as if realizing what had really upset her. "You got it wrong. Completely wrong." He grabbed her hand before she managed to flinch back. "Things just didn't quite work out the way I planned. Doesn't it happen to you sometimes?"

She smiled sadly. "Constantly."

"What I'm trying to say is that just because of what you saw doesn't mean I chose her."

She looked at him hesitantly. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I mean, silly, that no matter how inconceivable the idea is to you, it's not Galinda I want." He offered her a faint smile, squeezing her hand. "I just need some time to break this to her."

She knew she should have felt overjoyed. For once, she _could_ get her way. But was that the way she wanted? She wasn't sure anymore. "Well, time is exactly what you're going to get."

"What do you mean?"

"I will be going away for a while," she said, holding back a smile, as she showed him the envelope. "I was summoned to an audience with the Wizard."

"Elphaba, that's _brilliant_ news!"

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. But it will give us both some time to think things over." She took advantage on his momentary loss of concentration and untangled her hand from his grip. "I'd better go."

He didn't protest this time, nor did he try to follow her. She knew he remained standing there, watching her go, but she didn't look back. It was safer to do so. She pressed the envelope closer to her, drawing comfort from it. She had a feeling that what she had just heard had not quite sunk in yet; it would take a while until it did.

She did know well enough as for not raising her hopes up. A lot could change in the time she would be gone. For all she knew, she'd be back from the Emerald City just in time for Fiyero and Galinda's engagement party. It was good that they'd get some time apart. She had her own priorities to consider, especially if the Wizard would listen to what she had to say.

_The Wizard_… a smile curled on her lips, refusing to fade away. She was going to meet the Wizard. Every other worry seemed so small and childish comparing to that. Nothing else mattered but the envelope in her hand, the wonders the Emerald City withheld for her, and the Wizard who was looking forward to meeting _her_, no less. And somehow, she just knew.

She was finally going to be making good.

**

* * *

**

A/N: after getting some reviews on this chapter I thought I'd edit this note in to clarify things. That's the last chapter, you guys! We all know what happens when Elphaba actually meets the Wizard, and later on when she, Glinda and Fiyero reunite, so there's really not much I can add on to it; this is where this little story and the musical's plot come together. So I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough, I should have said something earlier. Thanks so much for your lovely comments, they mean a lot :)


End file.
